Zoidian
Zoidians are a race from the Planet Zi, descended from humans genetically experimented on and altered by Onyx Prime. They share a symbiotic relationship with their fellow Onyxian creations, The Zoids. Biology Appearance and Natural Biological Processes The fact Zi has slightly stronger gravity than the planet Earth, when exposed to Earth gravity, Zoidians tend to be slightly stronger and faster than the average human. The genetic modifications made by Onyx Prime to their ancestors would make it so that their bodies were absolutely prime for survival in Zi's iron and mana rich atmosphere; an unknown side effect of this being odd hair colors and pigmentation mutations on their body looking similar to tribal tattoos on the face and body. Despite their similarity to humans, 60 percent of the Zoidian population is, in fact,Lactose Intolerant, due to the sample Onyx Prime brought to Zi for his experiments being from before Lactose Tolerance was a widely spread genetic factor in the human race. Powers and Unusual Factors Constant exposure to the energy of their home planet's core, the Zoid Eve Super computer, their organic bodies have developed in such a way so that they're more receptive to cybernetic implants than some other human-like species. Though most Zoidians aren't aware of it, their bodies hide several secrets and abilities; one such power being Zoid Symbiosis, which has only recently been rediscovered, another being something labeled in text only as an "Awakening"; what this may entail has not yet been discovered. Zoidians can heal wounds faster than the average human and survive much longer without eating or sleeping than the average human, this is due to the modifications made to their ancestors allowing them to absorb Mana from the atmosphere at a ludicrously effective rate and metabolize it for use in their natural biological processes, however, as a side effect, most Zoidians can not use what's traditionally known as "Magic", though they may be able to produce magic like effects when in relation to Zoids; in fact, it's commonly theorized, that when a zoid and their partner are in sync, the zoid draws extra power from their zoidian's mana reserves. Zoid Symbiosis A Zoidian can fuse with the core of a zoid they have a particularly high bond with, via a device called the "organoid synchronizer". The Zoid's memories and personality enter the Zoidian's body and in turn the zoidian gains the strength, speed, and powers that the zoid previously had. As a drawback, the zoidian's metabolism is shot into overdrive, requiring a lot of calories to maintain both the zoidian and the zoid inside of the body. Culture Modern Day Zoidian culture could easily be compared to Earth cultures in today's society, but that's after they've gone through several civil wars, the warring factions of the Helic Republic and the Guylos Empire. Through thousans of years these two groups frequently emerged and fought one another, often leading to Zoidian advances in technology and modifications to their Zoid partners; leading to even new species of Zoid being created. Onyx Prime, for his role in their conception and creation, was sometimes forgotten in the past, but in the past 1,000 years, Zoidians, having discovered scripts and texts relating to their origins, refounded a religion centered around Onyx, a religion that quickly picked up a following, enough so that it was the primary religion in the Helic Republic controlled Zi before the Jupiter Empire attacked. Category:Species